


Missing Scenes: The Boots

by MyBeautifulDecay



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/pseuds/MyBeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie comes home from the docks after a hard day and Claire helps him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scenes: The Boots

It had been a long day. Not only was the shipment of wine he’d so desperately been awaiting delayed but the young warehouse stockmen had gotten into a fight over some girl. He collapsed in a heap in the high backed chair by the fire, eager to be free of his tight clothes and into bed with his wife. He closed his eyes just for a moment, letting the fire warm him through.

He felt her before he saw her, her small nimble fingers tugging at the buckles on his boots. Neither said a word as she soundlessly undid the first few straps, letting them fall softly against the side. She pulled the first boot off and then moved on to the next.

She tugged the flimsy leather aside and began to kiss the soft skin she’d exposed. He seemed to slide further into the chair as her tongue caressed his calves. Her hands reached up, his boots forgotten and started to undo the buckle of his belt, tugging and pulling until the blasted thing fell lose about his waist. She licked a path up the inside of his thigh then, her lips barely making contact with him. He sighed as she pushed his kilt aside, his legs falling apart so that they came to rest against the inside arms of the chair, the soft material tickling the sensitive hairs there.

“Ah, Dhia! Claire!” He exclaimed, his words tumbling together as she continued her path. Once she reached the apex of his thighs she paused for a minute, taking him in with her eyes. He gulped, a surge of emotion running through him as he looked down at her through hooded lids.

“It’s only me, Jamie. Don’t worry, just relax. God…I want you.” She muttered before running her tongue along the most intimate part of him, the sensitive flesh there tensing as she did so. He let his head loll against the chair back, enjoying the sensation of her mouth wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but groan and lace his fingers through her curls, holding her close to him.

She licked and sucked, her mouth forming a tight seal around him as she dug her fingers into his thighs for purchase.

“Ach. Dhia. Sassenach! Dinna stop…God, lass. Dinna stop.” He panted, his hips thrusting off the base of the seat as he inched closer to oblivion. His mind was clouded, her mouth draining away all coherent thought, but one thing rattled around in his brain as he felt her run her tongue over the tip of him. He wanted her badly–not her mouth–her; to feel her pleasant warmth against his cock as she too felt this unending pleasure.

He began to tug at her, his words failing him momentarily, but she lifted her head, her eyes alight as they met his.

“Claire, I want ye, no’ yer mouth, you. Please.” His lips parted as the words tumbled out. She placed one last tender kiss against his hard flesh before climbing over him and taking his mouth against hers.

For a moment he could taste the remnants of his salty skin before it was lost once more to her sweet flavour and then forgotten altogether as she slid over him, taking him inside her fully. They both let out a sigh of relief at the contact, both lost to their twin pleasures. She pushed herself up with her hands resting either side of his head as her lips locked against his, swallowing their moans. She seemed to rise and fall like this, up and down taking him fully inside her and then pulling back once more, for such a long time. He watched her, his eyes half open, to try and discern when she was close to her peak.

Her head suddenly arched backwards, her hips stuttered and he could feel her clench around him. He quickly held her arse close as she fell apart above him, her hips pushed forward in a desperate attempt to gain as much friction as possible. He stilled himself for just a moment as he allowed her time to come back around before taking matters into his own hands. He held her closer still as he thrust up against her, his hips beating out a punishing rhythm below her.

Just as she thought she couldn’t possibly take it any longer he let out a stream of what she could only imagine to be Gaelic curse words, before collapsing in a heap against the chair. Letting her body fall against his, she joined him in his post-blissful state. Their bodies moulded together, their cheeks both flushed with the rosy afterglow of their lovemaking.

“My Claire, I do love ye so.” He whispered against her hair as she trailed sloppy kisses along his collarbone.

–

The fire kept them warm for a time, but as the flames started to dim he curled her against his chest and carried her over to their bed. She was half asleep and didn’t notice until he’d tucked her up under the thick quilt. She reached her hand out and ran her palm along his stubbly cheek, her smile lit up her face as she snuggled into the pillows.

“Come and lie with me, Jamie. I want to feel you.”

He did as he was bid, removing his shirt before climbing under the covers and wrapping himself around her. She laid her head on his chest as her arms linked behind his back, her fingers loosely lying flat against him.

He let the stress of the day flow out of him as he drifted off to sleep. It didn’t matter what the day brought, Claire always knew how to relieve him of the burden. He buried his nose in her hair, clinging to the subtle scents of her as he finally joined her in slumber.


End file.
